Luke and Nana
by luvyflower
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia seorang gadis yang suka berpenampilan seperti lelaki..Dia lebih suka dikenali sebagai Luke..Dan di tempat yang berlainan, Natsu Dragneel bersikap sebaliknya kerana suatu kejadian yang mbuatnya bersikap demikian..Suatu hari Natsu aka Nana ingin mencari bodyguard..Jadi siapa akan menjadi bodyguardnya..Adakah dia akn menjadi Natsu kembali?
1. Luke Not Lucy

Luke Not Lucy(Chapter 1)

Lucy Pov

Hai..Minna..Namaku Lucy Heartfilia tapi aku lebih suka menggunakan nama Luke. Nama Lelaki bukan? Aku ni jenis perempuan badass.. Berperangai lelaki.. Lebih tepat lagi Tomboy. Aku suka memakai wig lelaki kerana aku tidak sanggup memotong rambut ku.Aku juga berpakaian seperti lelaki serta memakai badge agar bisa mengecilkan dadaku.. Aku baru berusia 20 tahun.. Tak bermaksud aku tomboy aku menyukai wanita..Tak!! Aku hanya tomboy dan bukannya Lesbian..Dan Jangan heran kalau wanita juga bisa jatuh hati dgnku kerana penampilanku mirip sekali dengan lelaki..Aku juga hansom sebab itu kali..

Di Rumah

Lucy Pov

"Uwaaaah..."

"Sekarang hari berapa ya?"

sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk melihat tarikh dan hari selepas aja bangun tidur..

"Alamak!!! 14.2..Valentine day..habislah aku"

"Aku perlu berpakaian seperti perempuan hari ini"

Belum sempat aku pergi ke kamar mandi tiba2 pintu bilikku diketuk.

"Luke cepat bangun sayang..banyak teman wanita kamu tunggu di bawah"kata ibuku , Ibuku memang sudah terbiasa dengan perangaiku..

"Mama..Luke takde yang ada cuma Lucy.." balasku.

"Luke Sayang...Kalau Valentine kamu wajib jadi Luke..supaya kalau kamu dapat banyak hadiah kamu boleh bagi mama sedikit..jadi cepat sikit turun"kata mama dan berlalu pergi..

"Mama!!!!"jeritku dengan suara garauku..

Aku sebenarnya mempunyai satu keistimewaan..Aku boleh menukarkan suaraku ke suara lelaki..

Aku juga mahir dalam seni pertahanan diri.Mahir bermain pedang dan mahir menggunakan senjata.

Aku mewarisi semua kemahiran ayahku, Jude Heartfilia.

Ayahku seorang usahawaan yang terkenal dan seorang peninju juga guru karate.

Mama dan Papaku hanya menurut aja kemahuanku kerana aku puteri tunggal mereka..hihi.. aku berasa amat bertuah..

FLASHBACK

10 tahun yang lalu

"Mama, Luke nak main pedang seperti papa.."kataku sambil merengek di depan mamaku..

"Lucy.."lembut suara mamaku menegurku..

"Aku Luke bukan Lucy.."bantahku apabila mamaku memanggil aku Lucy..

"Luke bermain pedang amat berbahaya.."kata mamaku sambil mengusap kepalaku..

"Lucy nak jadi seperti papa, Mama..Lucy nak jadi kuat supaya bila besar nanti Lucy dapat lindungi mama dan papa..Lucy nak jadi seperti lelaki yang kuat bukan anak perempuan yang lemah jadi mulai sekarang panggil Luke bukan Lucy"jelasku membuatkan mamaku memelukku dengan erat..

"Luke memang budak yang baik..kalau macam tu mama setuju.."kata mamaku membuatkanku bahagia..

"Papa pun setuju..Okey mulai sekarang Luke akan jadi anak lelaki papa..faham"kata papa sambil tersenyum.

"Faham!"

FLASHBACK END

"LUKE CEPAT SIKIT BERSIAP RAMAI ORANG DAH MENUNGGU TU!!"jerit mama

jelas kedengaran di telingaku..

"Baiklah!!"balasku lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi..

Aku pun cepat2 bersiap.

 _Skip time_

"Tu pun awak Luke..Mari sini."kata mamaku lalu menarik tanganku

"Kenapa Mama?"tanyaku. hairan dengannya

"Jangan lupa bagi mama hadiah...kamu tunggu sini..mama akan buka pintunya.."kata mama lalu segera pergi membuka pintunya..

 _Krekkk_

1

2

3

"LUKEE!!"Jerit lebih kurang 30 orang wanita terus berlari menghampiriku..

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author: Chapter Pertama siap..Hnya tinggal beberapa chapter lgi...okey klau begitu..jaa ne..

Lucy: Author tunggu..

Natsu: Author bila aku nak muncul ni..

Lucy:Author kenapa aku di jadikan tomboy..

Author: Jaa nee...bye..bye..

Lucy n Natsu:Author!!!!!


	2. Lisanna n Valentine

Lisanna n Valentine(Chapter 2)

.

.

.

.

Lucy Pov

"LUKE!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL".

"Luke, terima hadiahku ini"

"Tidak Luke san terima hadiah aku dulu.."

"Hei kamu semua ingat Luke sama akan terima hadiah semurah itu"

"Luke"

"Luke sama"

"Luke kun"

"Luke tan"

"Luke san"

"Luke chan"

"Lulu"

"DIAMMMM!!"jeritku membuatkan suasana di ruang itu senyap..

"Baiklh memandangkan kamu semua ada membawa hadiah..Baik seorang demi seorang pergi ke meja itu dan letakkannya kat situ dan kamu boleh pergi.. faham?"kataku sedikit tegas dan pergi ke sungai sebelah rumahku untuk tenangkan fikiran..

Valentine???

Aku amat tidak menyukai hari itu.. Kenapa?? Aku akan dikerumuni oleh gadis2 yang menjengkelkan..Tapi aku juga gadis tapi aku tidak seperti mereka semua..Menjijikkan..

"Ano..Luke san" lembut teguran itu didengar..

Aku pun menoleh ke belakang.Ternyata seorang gadis berambut sliver sedang memandangku..Rupanya manis sekali..Manis?..jangan2 aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya...TIDAK!!!!

"Ano..Luke san ..boleh aku duduk di sebelah kamu?"katanya sambil menunding jari disebelah tempat dudukku yang kosong..

"Ha..ah..boleh aja"kataku sambil memegang tengukku..Kenapa aku boleh jadi gugup ni???

Dia pun duduk disebelahku..Aku sempat melihat mukanya..merah?? Adakah dia blushing??

"Ano..Luke san apa kamu tidak mengingatiku?"tanyanya sambil memegang tanganku..Macam mana aku boleh lupa..dia yang telah menyelamatkanku daripada di langgar mobil tempoh hari..

FLASHBACK

"Nak beli apa ya??"

"Apa aku harus beli ini atau ini"

Ketika itu aku sedang sibuk membeli belah di sebuah kedai runcit..hanya kedai runcit biasa2..

"Sekarang aku nak beli apa ya?"

Disebabkan oleh kesibukan aku yang sedang meneliti senarai barang apa yng perlu dibeli.. aku tidak menyadari bahawa aku sedang melintas jalan raya..

"Tuan..HATI HATI.."Jerit seseorang

"Nani.."kataku...Belum sempat aku menoleh di belakang..aku sudah pun di tolak dengan kuat sekali sehinggah aku terjatuh..

"Tuan kamu tak apa2?"tanya orang yang telah menyelamatkanku itu daripada di langgar mobil..

"Aku tak apa2..Terima kasih krna telah menyelamatkanku.."kataku lalu membantunya untuk bangun..

"Ha haha..sama2"katanya sambil tersenyum manis..

"Ohya..Namaku Luke Heartfilia..kamu?"kataku memperkenalkan diriku..

"Aku Lisanna "

FLASHBACK END

"Lisanna kn?"tanyaku sambil perlahan lahan aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya..

"Ternyata Luke san ingat..Aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah ini kepada Luke san..mungkin Luke san belum mendapat apa2 kn?? jadi terima lah"katanya lalu menghulurkan hadiah itu kepadaku...

"Haaa...arigato Lisanna"kataku lalu menerima hadiahnya..

"Ada satu lagi hadiahnya...tapi sebelum tu Luke san harus menutup mata dahulu.."katanya..Aku menyadari bahawa pipinya semakin merah..Aku tahu mungkin dia akan mencium pipiku..tapi aku tak kisah ada segera menutup mataku..

Cupp..

Aku sudah agak..dia memcium pipiku..dengan segera aku memegang tangannya dan berkata..

"Liss..kamu mau menjadi teman wanitaku?" sebenarnya aku mempunyai recana kenapa aku menjadikannya teman wanitaku sedangkan aku juga wanita..Aku bukan Lesbian..Aku hanya ingin menghindari daripada di kejar oleh gadis2 yang menjijikan...

"Apa kamu serius Luke san?? Tentu saja aku mau.."katanya lalu memeluk tanganku..

"Mari aku kenalkan dirimu dengan orang tuaku.."kataku lalu menarik tangannya..

"Hmmm"Sahutnya sambil tersenyum memandangku..Aku tahu aku sedang buat tindakan bodoh tapi ini semua demi kebaikanku agar tidak di kejar orang.

DI DEPAN AGAM LUCY

"Lisanna kamu tunggu sekejap di sini..k"kataku..tanpa menunggu jawapannya aku terus masuk ke dalam rumahku..

"Mama!Mama!"panggilku sambil berlari ke dapur..

"Apa dia Luke?" Jawab mama yg sedang sibuk membuka semua hadiah valentine yang aku dapat..

"Mama...Luke ada teman wanita"kataku membuatkan pekerjaan yng dilakukn oleh mamaku terhenti.

"Apa!!"jerit mama sambil terus memegang tanganku..

"Luke cuma ingin gadis2 yg menjengkelkan itu tidak mengganguku lagi"jelasku kepada mama .takut nnti dia ingat yg aku ini lesbian..

"Oh...mama ingat kamu sudah jatuh cinta dengan perempuan"kata mama lalu sambung melakukan pekerjaannya kembali...

"Mama skrang dia ada di depan rumah..."kataku sambil menyentuh bahunya...

"Jadi?"


	3. Nana or Natsu?

Jadi?

.

.

.

.

 **Nana or Natsu? (chapter 3)**

 **Normal POV**

Pada hari yang sama di Luke aka Lucy tersekat dengan hari valentine, di tempat yang berlainan ada seseorang juga yang hampir mengalami benda yang hampir sama..

Tokk Tokk

"Nana-sama..Nana-sama" panggil seorang maid yang diwajibkan untuk memastikan 'Nana-sama' dalam keadaan yang sudah terbangun tidur.

 **Natsu POV**

"Nana-sama..Nana-sama"

Mendengar sahaja panggilan di luar sudah pun membuatkanku marah. Tak boleh biarkan aku bebas untuk sesaat pun.

"Nana-sama"

PAKKK

"AKU SUDAH BANGUNLAH, BAKA!!" jeritku sambil menghentakkan meja di depanku.

"Maafkan aku..Natsu-sama" kata maid itu..Mungkin terus dia berlalu pergi kerana aku mendengar bunyi tapak kaki.

Sambil duduk di depan cermin aku mengambil bedak lalu memakai lipstick. Siap aku berdandan di depan cermin, aku ke almari lalu mengambil dress merah darah tidak lupa dengan baju putih dan seluar hitam yang ketat untuk menyembunyikan tangan dan kakiku yang agak sedikit tegap dan berbulu. Aku tidak lupa juga dengan buah dada dan rambut palsuku...

Selesai sahaja aku berpakaian, aku pun mengambil sandalku yang berukuran 2cm tingginya dan segera turun ke bawah untuk bersarapan.

Ohya.. Aku seperti lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Natsu Dragneel tapi aku lagi suka dengan nama Nana. Memang nama perempuan. Tapi aku berpakaian perempuan kerana ada sebabnya. Nanti aku ceritakan kerana sekarang aku kena pergi bersarapan. Kalau tidak nanti bapa dan mama naga marah..

"Ohayo tou-chan, kaa-san, Zeref-nii dan wendy" kataku lalu duduk di sebelah Zeref.

"Ohayo" jawab tou-san dan kaa-san serentak.

"Ohayo nee-chan" jawab Wendy dengan senyuman yang manis sekali.

"Ohayo...Nana" jawab zeref dengan selamba.

"Ano..Nee-chan..Apa kamu lupa makan ubat untuk gantikan suara kamu?" tanya Wendy membuatkanku terkejut.

"Ohya..Aku lupa.."kataku sambil berlari kembali pergi ke bilikku. Aku pun mengambil ubat itu di laci meja 'solekku' lalu memakannya.

Setelah itu aku turun kembali ke bawah untuk bersarapan. Aku pun duduk kembali di sebelah Zeref dan menyambung makan.

.

.

.

.

senyap

..hanya ada bunyi sudu dan garfu.

.

.

.

.

"Nana" panggil tou-chan memyebabkan aku berhenti makan untuk mendengar apa yang hendak tou-chan katakan.

"Nana, Tou-chan cadangkan awak mencari bodyguard atau awak menjadi Natsu kembali kerana tou-chan mendengar banyak orang menginginkan anak wanita sulung keluarga Dragneel. Kalau tidak secara baik mereka akan menggunakan cara yang buruk."

Percakapan tou-chan membuatkanku terdiam. Secara buruk? Menculik? Tapi kenapa?

"Alah..Natsu kan kuat apa yang nak ditakutkan. iyakan, Natsu? "kata Zeref sambil memegang bahuku.

"Nana.."kataku apabila Zeref memanggil aku dengan namaku sebenar.

"Haah..samalah tu"

Aku berfikir semenjak.. Aku belum sedia untuk menjadi Natsu kembali kerana orang yang pernah cuba membunuhku belum mendapat kabarnya tetapi aku sentiasa ternampaknya.

"Kalau nak cari bodyguard boleh tapi kalau nak jadi Natsu balik tu..Aku belum sedia lagi"

Keputusanku muktamad aku sanggup lagi mempunyai bodyguard daripada menjadi natsu balik.. Pendek umurlah jawabnya..

Setelah selesai makan aku pun meminta kebenaran untuk pergi ke pejabat..Aku pun pergi ke luar dan menuju ke keretaku.

"Nana.." panggil Zeref sambil berlari kearahku.

"Oh..Zeref nii ada-"

Cupp

Zeref mencium pipi..Aku terdiam..

"Happy Valentine" Sambil mengucapkannya Zeref menghulurkan kotak bersaiz A4 dan mempunyai ketinggian 3cm lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan aku yang sedang kebingungan..

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author: Siap chapter 3..sebenarnya Zeref itu menyukai Natsu sebab itu dia memberi Natsu hadiah..Kalau nak tahu apa hadiahnya teruskan baca cerita ni yang..Dan Kalau nak tahu kenpa Natsu berpakaian perempuan walaupun tidak padan dengan perwatakannya yang sebenarnya d FT sentiasa nantikan Updatenya..Author janji akan update secepat...so ini aja dari Author..jumpa di fiction akan datang..Jaa nee


	4. Bodyguard

"Happy Valentine" Sambil mengucapkannya Zeref menghulurkan kotak bersaiz A4 dan mempunyai ketinggian 3cm lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang sedang kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

 **Bodyguard (Chapter 4)**

 **Lucy POV**

"Jadi?"

Jawapan Mama itu amat tidak menyenangkan aku lalu tanpa berfikir panjang aku pun memeluk tangan mama dan merengek seperti budak-budak.

"Jadi..Mama tolonglah Luke okey? Tolong Luke..Luke ingin kenalkan Lisanna kepada mama..Tolong menyamar okey?? Bolehlah sekali sahaja"

Rengek aku di depan mamaku. Aku tidak kisah asal mama setuju. Bagiku Lisanna tidaklah teruk sangat untuk menjadi teman wanita 'palsu' aku. Lisanna kelihatan baik, manis dan boleh tahan cantik juga.

"Mama tengah sibuk sekarang..Pergi beritahunya lain kali aja"

Satu lagi jawapan yang sia-sia. Tapi bila difikir balik semuanya terlalu cepat. Aku baru jumpa Lisanna untuk pertama kalinya atau kali kedua tapi kenapa aku memilihnya? Semua itu nanti aku fikirkan sekarang aku kena pergi ke tempat Lisanna kembali.

 **SEMENTARA DI PEJABAT NATSU**

 **Natsu POV**

 **TOKK TOKK**

"Masuk" arahku apabila terdengar pintu pejabatku di ketuk.

"Nana" sapa seseorang yang mengetuk pintu pejabatku itu.

"Ya, ada apa tou-chan?" tanyaku apabila mengetahui orang itu ialah ayahku.

"Ini.. " kata tou-chan sambil menghulurkan suatu document kepadaku.

"Ini adalah orang yang tou-chan ingin jadikan bodyguard kamu. Namanya Luke Heartfilia. Dia handal bermain pedang dan menggunakan senjata. Dia juga mahir dalam seni pertahanan diri. Dia mewarisi semua kemahiran ayahnya iaitu Jude Heartfilia" terang tou-chan sambil menunjukkan gambarnya dan menunjukkan semua detailnya.

Aku hanya tekun mendengar apa yang tou-chan katakan. Sebenarnya aku agak tertarik dengannya saat tou-chan menunjukkan gambarnya sebentar tadi. Mungkin orang ini memang boleh melindungi diriku. Lagi pun boleh tahan tampannya..

"Apa kamu setuju, Nana" tanya tou-chan kerana menyedari aku dari tadi hanya diam membisu.

"Aku okey aja, yang penting dia dapat melindungiku daripada semua orang yang ingin membunuhku"

Kata-kata aku sebentar tadi membuat tou-chan tersenyum tapi bagiku kehidupan aku tidak kira lelaki atau perempuan mesti ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhku.

"Baiklah kalau macam itu ayah akan menghubunginya. Ingin minta persetujuan kepadanya mungkin dia akan setuju. Lagi pun dia 'single'." kata tou-chan sambil tertawa kecil dan berlalu pergi.

Ucapan tou-chan membuat aku tekejut. Apa tou-chan aku ini perempuan atau sudah lupa yang aku ini lelaki.

"TOU-CHAN!! AKU BUKAN GAY" Jeritan aku mungkin didengari olehnya kerana aku boleh mendengarnya tertawa dari luar pejabatku.

 **KEMBALI KEPADA LUCY**

 **Lucy POV**

"Lisannaa.." panggilku lembut sambil perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa Luke-san?" tanya Lisanna sambil memeluk tanganku dengan erat sekali seperti tidak ingin lepaskan aku.

"Aku rasa belum tiba masa untuk kamu menjadi teman wanitaku kerana mamaku kata seperti ia terlalu awal untuk kita berhubungan"

Aku berusaha sedaya upaya untuk menyusun ayat agar tidak menyakiti hati. Aku sudah terlanjur kata jadi aku kena perbaiki semua yang telah aku buat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Luke-san. Aku okey. Aku sanggup menunggu Luke-san walaupun bertahun-tahun kerana aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu, Luke-san"

Perkataan Lisanna itu mengejutkan aku. Baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan dia sudah mencintai aku. Tapi malangnya jika dia mengetahui yang aku ini perempuan mungkin dia akan membenciiku.

"Hahaha..Luke-san janganlah terkejut. Kalau begitu aku balik dululah hari pun dah nak senja..jadi aku jalan dulu ya Luke-san..jaa nee"

Sambil melambaikan tangannya Lisanna berlalu pergi. Lucy hanya menghantar Lisanna dengan pandangannya sahaja.

 **TINGG TINGG(Ringtone HP Lucy)**

Aku melihat screen HPku. Nombor yang tidak di kenali aku tertera oleh sebab itu aku agak sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya.

 **Titt titt**

Aku menjawabnya walaupun keraguan masih lagi ada dihatiku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mejawab panggilan itu tapi oleh kerana sejak kebelakangan ini pejabat papaku sering menghubungiku dengan menggunakan nombor yang tidak diketahui olehku, aku pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hello? Siapa di sana" tanya aku sebaik sahaja aku menyambut panggilan tersebut.

"Selamat petang, aku Igneel Dragneel, boleh aku bercakap dengan Luke Heartfilia" tanya orang yang mengakui namanya igneel sebaik sahaja panggilan yang dibuatnya dijawab.

"Ya, Aku Luke Heartfilia, boleh aku tanya kenapa dan apa sebab awak menghubungi aku?"

Aku berasa hairan. Kenapa dia ingin bercakap denganku? Adakah ia penting? Adakah ia berkaitan dengan perusahaan papaku?

"Oh..Luke, aku sebenarnya ingin kamu menjadi bodyguard kepada anak le- perempuanku, Nana Dragneel kerana sejak kebelakangan ini anakku sering menghadapi bahaya. Oleh Sebab itu aku ingin kamu menjadi bodyguardnya kerana aku tahu kamu mewarisi semua kemahiran ayahmu, Jude Heartfilia." terang Igneel membuatkan aku tersenyum senang.

Apa tidak menjadi bodyguard adalah cita-cita aku sejak dulu lagi. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku menjawab.

"Iyaa. Aku mahu. Bila aku boleh mula berkerja dengannya?" tanyaku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku ingin segera memberitahu mama bahawa aku telah berjaya menjadi bodyguard.

"Baiklah, esok pagi bertempat di rumah agam Dragneel, alamat yang lengkap nanti aku kirimkan."

Kata-katanya membuatkan semangatku semakin membara. Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok. Hari di mana pekerjaanku bermula.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita jumpa esok pagi"

"Baiklah, Jaa nee"

Aku pun menutup HPku lalu pergi mencari mamaku.

"MAMA!!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Author: _Arigato kerana masih setia membaca fiction ini. Author sebenarnya masih lagi baru dalam dunia fiction ini tapi author janji author akan beri yang terbaik untuk semua reader. Itu aja dari author untuk fiction ini..Jaa nee.._

Natsu: Aku jadi pondan?

Lucy: Hhihi..Kamu memang padan memegang watak itu. Aku tidak kisah aku tomboy yang penting aku kelihatan kuat di sana.. HAHAHA

Lisanna: Jadi aku Lesbian??

Natsu ,Lucy dan Author: Lebih kurang begitulah. (muka bulan)

Lisanna: APA!!


End file.
